Game Over
by xxxSpicyFlamexxx
Summary: "This is the end, flea." Shizuo muttered as he squeezed the other's neck even tighter - watching the raven squirm around. This was the end of their game of chase. "Game over." One-Shot.


Izaya limped into the nearest alley, coughing up blood while pressing a bruised hand to his bruised stomach, using his other hand to guide him along the wall. As soon as he thought that he was going to die in piece, something struck him in the back – causing him to lost balance and stumble to the floor. His eyes squeezed shut while he slowly rolled onto his stomach; crawling towards the exit of the alley. Or at least he thought it was the exit. Instead, it was just a brick wall. His vision was taunting him, showing the things that he wanted to see, then getting his hopes up as soon as he realized that it wasn't real, but a figment of his imagination.

Was this really the end for him? After all of those years, the blonde managed to catch him. And now look at the state he was in, it was above pathetic. It was hysterical. Izaya didn't get a chance to stand up, as Shizuo pressed his foot on the informant's back – pressing harder on it.

"Where's your pride now, louse?" The blonde had a victory grin glued to his lips, and he was obviously enjoying the fact that he had the control this time. When he didn't hear an answer, or some sort of sign that the raven was regretting everything, he lifted his foot up before slamming it back down onto Izaya's back; hearing a snap.

"Answer me, you damn flea." A groan escaped Izaya, and he bit down on his hand – drawing blood while trying to control the pain that spread like fire throughout his body. "I hate you.." He whispered in a muffled voice, and it wasn't helping that he swallowed some of his blood.

"What's new?" A growl emitted from the beast's throat and he kicked the raven over to the wall, watching his head being thrown back into the wall – a slam bouncing off the brick walls. This time, the raven's face glowed with pain and he gripped his head, arching his back. "D..Dammit.." The informant hissed out.

"How does it feel, Izaya? How does it feel to be the one getting beaten, thrown around like a rag-doll, being teased, /losing/?" The man asked as he stopped his movements – now standing just a few feet away from Izaya; awaiting for an answer.

"Die." Izaya whispered. Obviously, his mood had been ruined. Showing his true colors, what he looked like without the mask. "That's not an answer, tick." He stated as he moved just a bit closer to his enemy, picking him up by the torn fabricated-hood.

Then he slammed him back into the wall; holding him there, "I'm going to fuck you up." The blonde growled, grinning even wider now. Honestly, he never thought that he would have this much fun with beating the /shit/ out of the flea. Or the fact that he wanted to kill the other so bad, that he could taste the blood already.

"Ah..Shizu-chan..you already did.." The raven stated as he stared at the other, his lip bleeding from the multiple punches he received earlier, his rips feeling as if they were breaking slowly, having been kicked so many times, that he could barely count. His body felt like it was giving up on him, letting him die, leaving him /weak/.

It killed him, to know what he was weak. To know that his enemy was taking that advantage. But never, never would he regret all of the things that he put the blonde through. That was the only thing that kept him alive here and now, the only thing that kept his pride just barely hanging off of the edge.

The blonde blinked slightly when he finally heard the raven say something besides an insult, and he let out a low, prodigious growl. "Shut the fuck up, flea." The bodyguard moved his hands to wrap them around the other's neck – before starting to squeeze it, watching as the raven squirmed around; trying to get away.

At this point, Shizuo didn't care if this would make him a monster. He was only doing what he had wanted to do for the past seven years, and he finally got his wish. Izaya could feel his supply of air slip away from him, and his eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head – nothing that he said to the blonde, got through the beast.

Before he let the darkness take him, he slowly focused his black-spotted gaze on the blonde; letting off a pained smirk. "Y..You're..a m-monster…" Izaya managed to choke out, and then like a snap of someone's fingers, the raven's movement and breathing stopped; the informant went limp in the other's arms – his eyes closing.

Shizuo stared for a moment, his eyes beginning to widen. It was as if he didn't know what happened, as if someone had control over his body. "I..Izaya?" The blonde asked in a barely audible whisper. He then got to his knees, starting to shake the other's cold body. "Flea? Hey! Wake up! Wake the fuck up! Izaya, this isn't funny! I'll kill you for this."

He wanted to deny the fact that he killed someone. That he killed the flea..he really was a monster, he couldn't deny that. Even if he wanted to. The man lifted the corpse up and pressed the other's head to his chest, as if wanting the raven to hear his heart-beat speed up at a rapid pace.

Then he walked out of the alley, his face blank with emotion as he headed towards his apartment. The raven's words echoed in his head, "I really am a monster.." The blonde whispered as he walked away with the corpse in his arms, his figure fading as he drew from the crowds.

~~~End~~~


End file.
